Can I Trust You
by baby-grl-6
Summary: Nicole is being given away but who would do this to her? In the beginning she thought being given away to someone she doesn't know would be a bad thing then she falls in love Will it become a good thing? nicoleXmarik (rated R for future lemons)
1. can i trust you

This is chapter 1  
i hope you enjoy  
-------------------------------------------------------  
it is Friday evening in a large mansion in Upper Egypt their are 2 people in the family room talking

father-we have to tell her now we can't wait any longer

mother-i can't believe this is happening this is all your fault

father-ok it is not my fault you knew this was going to happen sooner or later

mother-i know but i can't help knowing that she is leaving us

father-don't worry about it she is strong and she'll protect herself

Both the mother and the father leave the room and they walk into another room,

nicole-mother father what are you doing here

mother-nicole sweetheart we need to talk to you it is very important

nicole-ok what's up (they all walk towards her and sit next to her)

father-nicole dear we love you very much

nicole-ok you 2 are acting so weird just.... tell me what's wrong

mother-ok you know about the Civil war we are having in egypt

nicole-yes so

mother-well your father got them to make a compromise

nicole-that's wonderful

mother-wait till i finish, well you know the ruler of lower egypt is a young man about only 18

nicole-yes...........

mother-well, ok um the deal that your father made was that you live with him and work for him in lower egypt for 4 years

nicole-WHAT!!!!! you guys are extremely funny you actually got me to almost believe you

father-sweet heart your mother is not joking

nicole-oh my god how can you do that to me hello i'm your daughter not your servant

father-we know and we love you but the only way for us to stop fighting is if you go over there youself

nicole- (about to cry) i can't believe this (sighs) when do i have to leave

mother-Sunday morning

nicole-so do i start packing?

(they both nod)  
----------------------------------------------------------  
please R&R


	2. saying goodbye

Chapter 2- saying goodbye

as always don't own nothing

now on with the story

it is Saturday in the afternoon

nicole is walking alone in the garden talking to her best friend Ashley

nicole-i can't believe them they give me away like i'm garbage

ashley-it's for the good of the kingdom

nicole-i know but i hate this why do i have to be the one

ashley-look at the bright side they didn't offer to kill you

nicole-that's not funny

ashley-i thought it was i'm sorry so when do you have to leave tomorrow morning promise me you'll at least call me once a week

nicole-of course girl

they both hug each other then leave after a while nicole is done packing and she has said good bye to everybody

it is Sunday morning nicole is waiting outside and then a limo drives up the driveway

mother-well that is your ride

father-we will miss you very much

nicole bye mommy by daddy (a driver comes out and helps nicole in the father walks near the driver)

father-listen to me if your master hurts my daughter in any way and i found out tell him there is going to be another war

driver-yes sir but i assure you know such thing would happen (the driver goes back into the car and drives away)

mother-i'm going to miss her so much

father i know how you feel (they both go back into the house)

nicole is in the car then she falls asleep the driver is still driving after 10 hours of sitting in the car they arrive the driver gets out of the car and opens nicole's door

driver-ms nicole we have arrived

nicole gets out of the car

nicole-huh we are here wow that was fast

They both walk into a huge mansion and nicole is amazed how big it is

nicole-oh my gosh this place is beautiful

driver-yes it is please follow me i'll take you to your room

they both walk down a hall way at the end of the hall way are these huge doors they stop at the 4th door to the right of the huge doors

driver-this is your room

nicole-ok thank you

she walks in and puts her stuff down and sits on the bed i can't believe this then a kitten walks into her room

nicole-huh what's this

the maid walks in

maid-where is that stupid cat huh oh my goodness you are here early

nicole-ummmm yes

maid- oh i am victoria and i am a maid actually i will be your maid you are here 3 hours early

nicole-yes i know i left at 4 am and now it's 2 i know i'm early

maid-well welcome and make yourself feel at home if you need anything just call ok

nicole-ok

then another man walks in

maid- Mr odion (she bows) the girl has arrived early

odion-i see that come with me

odion takes nicole on a tour

odion-you may do what you want here like your home

nicole-wait a min. are you saying i don't have any work to do

odion-why would we make you do work you are a princess there is no reason for princesses to do work

nicole-oh ha

after the tour odion leaves and nicole walks around odion walk into a large room with servants on the floor bowing

odion-master marik the girl has arrived

marik-excellent

(back to nicole)  
nicole is walking outside i wonder what this is for and picks up a golden rod with a eye on the top

nicole-i wonder what this is used for

boom!

nicole-oh my gosh (drops the rod on the floor and turns around)

marik-who the hell are you and what are you doing here in my room

nicole-this is your room? oh my gosh i'm so sorry

marik walks over and picks up the millenium rod

marik-who are you?

nicole-i'm nicole

marik- nicole....... you are the king's daughter you are the princess

nicole-i guess

A servant then barges in

servant-master marik it's gone it's stolen

marik-what's stolen

servant-the millenium rod oh...... ha my bad

marik- leave this instant

the servant runs away

nicole- no way you are the ruler of lower egypt oh my gosh i'm so sorry (nicole bows)

marik- it's ok you can get up (nicole stands up)

marik-i'm pretty sure odion told you what i wanted him to

nicole-yes um thanks

marik-if you need anything just call Victoria

nicole-um thank you (nicole leaves and closes the door)

it is sunday evening marik is drinking and playing cards with his friends and there are dancers near them and nicole is looking for her cat

bob-so dude is the girl cute

vinnie-yea a lot of people say she is hot

marik-she's ok

bob-man i would love to get in bed with her

(they all laugh exept for marik)

then a cat walks in Meow

vinnie-hey dude who's kitten

then nicole walks in

nicole-oh my gosh there you are (picks up the cat and notices that everyone is staring at her)

nicole walks up to marik

nicole-i'm sorry

marik-it's ok don't worry about it

nicole leaves

vinnie-hey who is the hot chick?

marik-that was the princess

bob and vinnie-what she so pretty

bob-i would positively love to get in bed with her they both laugh  
please R&R


	3. breakfast

chapter3- breakfast

as always don't own anything  
hope you have fun reading this and please review  
now on with the story

it is monday morning and nicole is waking up

nicole-hmmmm i haven't have such a long sleep in a long time that was really nice (nicole gets up and dresses herself and walks around half asleep)

nicole walks then bumps into somebody

nicole-sorry

marik-oh it's ok

nicole-marik what i mean i 'm so sorry

marik-i told you it is ok so dont worry about it it looks like you just woke up

nicole-yea

marik-would you like to have breakfast with me

nicole-ummmm

marik-come on (grabs nicole's hand and walks away)

both of them are walking and then they stop at a double sided door marik opens it and there is a beautiful garden with a table and chairs outside near a bunch of flowers (very romantic)

marik-here why don't you sit down)  
he pulls out a chair

nicole-ummm thankyou very much

a waiter comes by and ask them what they want they both order and wait nicole is looking down at her lap and marik is looking at her

marik-so nicole how old are you

nicole-ummm i'm 16

marik-really to tell the truth you don't look seventeen at all

nicole-that's funny

they both laugh then the food comes and they both begin to eat

marik-do you know why i made that deal with your father?

nicole-no

marik-well lets just say i have been doing h.w. on you

nicole-you looked at my profile and stuff didn't you

marik-yea and i'm not surprised you are a model you are gorgeous

nicole-thank you that is really sweet of you

marik-well nicole i know this is kind of last min. ummm... i was wondering if you would like to go this party with me

nicole-a party

marik-yea it's tonight and i was wondering if you would want to go with me

nicole-umm well ok sure that asounds like fun umm wait it's not one of those fancy parties where people eat caviar is it?

marik-no it is at a bar

nicole-oh well sure then

marik-ok well i'll come and get you at 4

nicole-ok

they both get up marik goes back to work and nicole gets ready to go to the party

please R&R


	4. get to know you better

chapter 4- get to know you better

ok.. lets see don't own nothing

ummmmmm i don't know what else to say......

oh well let's start..........  
-------------------------------------------------------  
nicole gets out of the water and gets dress and goes to look for marik

nicole-where the hell can he be?

nicole then passes a room with a open door she looks at it then walks in and goes up the stairs she opens another door and see 2 people making out and slams the door shut

nicole-(nervously)ok...... i guess he's not going to be in here

nicole goes back down stairs at the party and sees marik at the table getting a drink she walks over

nicole-hey

marik-hmm, what do you want

nicole-you know what you have some nerve leaving me alone like that

marik-so what big deal i leave you alone for 2 sec

nicole stares at him

nicole-are you drunk?

marik-what the hell are you talking about

nicole grabs his glass and smells it

nicole-there's alcohol in this

marik-( grabs it back) who cares

nicole grabs him

nicole-we are leaving

marik-no we're not

nicole-i want to go back before you too drunk to drive lets go

nicole walks out the door marik follows her

marik-do you always have to ruin a good party like that

nicole-what's that suppose to mean

marik-i mean big deal i get a little drunk and you want to go home

nicole-i just don't want to get in trouble

they both get into the car

marik-well that's stupid

nicole-well you know what if it is so stupid maybe you shouldn't take me to a party next time and you know what now you know what kind of person i am so you should just stop liking me

marik is driving and nicole turns around in her seat facing the window then they arrive marik helps her out of the car

marik-i'm not going to stop liking you for that stupid reason

nicole-well then stop complaining, my personality is like tht if you don't like it that is really just too bad because i can't do anything about it

marik-all i'm saying is just....... (sighs) never mind

They both walk inside and nicole is at the door to her room

nicole-marik, all i want to say is if you want to like me you have to give me time you can't rush me in things like this it takes me a while

marik-i just want to know what takes you forever if you like a person then you should be with them

nicole-exactly, but in order for me to find out if i like that person i need to get to know them better i'm not saying that i don't want to be with you it's just.........

marik-you want to get to know me better before you do anything

nicole-yes that is exactly right

marik-ok then, i'll wait

nicole-don't worry so much i let you know this it is not going to take me forever

marik-ok well you better get some sleep

nicole-yea goodnight

marik-goodnight

marik moves close to her and hugs her and kisses her cheek nicole hugs him back then goes into her room

please R&R


	5. lunch?

chapter5- lunch?

don't own anything...........now the story

the next morning it is 12pm

nicole-(yawns) well that was a good night sleep

nicole gets up and goes into her bathroom to take a shower

Near nicole's room there is a larger room where marik and his servants are working

odion-master marik....

marik-yes odion i know you don't need to tell me it isn't working every 5 minutes

odion-i'm sorry master marik

marik-(sighs)this is stupid

odion-master marik would you like me to check if ms nicole is up yet

marik-no, but you gave me a good idea i'll go and you can stay here and watch this

odion-ohhh... ok then master marik i'll stay here and you can go and see if ms. nicole is up yet

marik gets up from off of his seat and walks out the door

marik-(talking to himself) thank you god that was the most dumbest thing i have ever have to sit through

marik is walking then he reaches nicole's room he knocks the door

knock knock knock

nobody answers the door so he just walk in

marik-(thinking to himself) i wonder where she is she shouldn't be wonder around here she could get lost

then marik here's singing coming from her bathroom

marik-(thinking to himself)i wonder what that is

marik walks in through a door

marik-hello is anybody in here

nicole comes out with a towel

nicole-marik (turns bright red) ummm what are you doing here?

marik-i was going to ask you the same thing

nicole-i was taking a shower

marik-so you just woke up

nicole-apparently, umm yea so what are you doing here

marik-i was just wondering what the noise was

nicole-what noise

marik-where you singing in the bathroom?

nicole-oh ummm. yea (she turns red again

marik-so i take it you didn't eat yea

nicole-ummmm nope

marik-well do you want to have lunch with me

nicole-lunch?

marik-well you can't really have breadfast in the afternoon

nicole-i guess not, ok then i'll join you once i get dress

marik-(he chuckles at her) ok, well i'll meet you at the front door i just have a few things to take care of

nicole-ok

marik walks out of her room and back into the larger room.

please R&R


	6. should we?

chapter6-should we?  
don't own anything  
ok well....... here it is  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Once nicole is done getting dressed she walks out of her room infront of the front door, and she waits for marik.

nicole-i wonder where he can be?

marik finally arrives.

nicole-there you are and i was afraid you weren't going to come at all

marik- well i was the one who told you to come am i right

nicole-well yea... ok then

marik-(grabs her arm) where do you want to go

nicole-i don't know where ever you want to go

marik- ok then do you want to go to a fancy restaraunt, fast food, diner........

nicole-i think i want to go to the diner

marik- ok then how about we go to 23rd diner

nicole-ok, sounds good to me

marik and nicole walk out of the front door and they go into marik's car marik drives to 23rd diner and holds the door for nicole while she gets out of the car

nicole-thank you

they both walk into the diner

waiter-hello welcome to 23rd diner............ oh my gosh its marik

marik- hi?

waiter-ok well how many people

marik-there are 2

waiter- ok then please follow me

marik and nicole follow the waiter and she takes them into a small room

waiter-what would you like to drink

marik-i'll have coffee

waiter-what flavor would you like sir, we have vanilla, mocha, hazelnut, french vanilla.........

marik-i'll a french vanilla

nicole-i'll have a mocha

waiter-ok then, i'll be right back to take your order

the waiter leaves

marik-so do you know what you are getting

nicole-not yea what about you?

marik-i think i'm going to get a chicken mushroom melt

nicole-oh i'm going to get the honey and bacon sandwich

the waiter comes back

waiter-ok, what can i get you 2

nicole-i like a honey and bacon sandwich

marik-and i'll have a chicken mushroom melt

waiter-ok your order will be here in a few min.

after the waiter leaves it becomes really quiet for a while then....

marik-umm nicole

nicole-yea

marik- are you busy tonight

nicole-no why

marik- i heard there was this awesome party at a bar do you want to come with me?

nicole-i don't know

marik-it'll be fun i promise

nicole-as long as you promise not to do the same thing as last time

marik-(chuckles) ok fine it's a deal

after there lunch and a period of time nicole gets ready to go to another party

marik-hey are you ready yet

nicole-hold on let me brush my hair and we can leave

nicole finishes brushing her hair and she and marik leave. they get into marik's car and marik drives to the party.

when they arrive.......

marik-here we are

nicole-wow this place looks huge

marik-come on

they both walk to the front door and nicole looks at the sign

nicole-club strawberry, hmm never heard of this place before

marik- because it just opened

nicole-really

marik- yea one of my friends owns this place, come on

they both walk in and they see a bouncer checking id's

nicole-ummmm marik i don't think i'm old enough to go in...

marik-it's ok come on

marik walks up to the bouncer

bouncer-hey marik...

marik- hey whatz up

bouncer- nothing much checking ids hey who's this cutie

nicole-me?

bouncer-yea, hey marik where did you find this little pumpkin

marik-long story, so you going to let me in

bouncer-yea sure here you go

the bouncer opens the door for him and nicole

bouncer-you 2 have fun

marik-yup

nicole-ok who was that

marik- that's frank he's one of the bouncer's that work here

nicole-ok.... wait a min. did he call me a little pumpkin

marik-yea he uses really weird words lets not get into it

nicole-that's a good idea

marik-come here

marik pulls nicole over to the bar

marik-here you go

he gives nicole a glass

nicole-thank you

then a person comes up from behind marik

greg-hey

marik-hmm ok greg hey

greg- dude what are you doing here i thought you said you were busy and you couldn't come

marik-yea but had to new club, not coming, yea right no chance

they both laugh

marik-nicole this is greg he owns this club

nicole-hi

greg-wow, marik, (greg grabs marik) she's a hottie

nicole blushes

marik-your making her turn red

nicole-no, that's ok

greg- come here you 2 (greg grabbed both of them) i left a room for you incase you wanted to do something

nicole blushes even harder

marik-its ok dude we aren't going to do anything tonight

greg-awww come on your not going to leave her are you?

marik- no i mean (sighs) just show us the room

greg takes him to the room

greg- here you guys go

marik and nicole walk in, it is a small room but has another room in it the 1st room has chairs and a table

the 2nd room has a bed a silk sheets a tv a phone a mini bar a window and a small refrigerator

greg-catch, here's the key so you can have your privacy

greg leaves

nicole-ok that was weird

marik-umm yea

nicole-ok so what do you want to do

marik-do you want another drink?

nicole-no thanks marik i don't want to much i don't want to get drunk

marik-ok then

he walks over to the bed and stares at it nicole walks near him

nicole-what's wrong?

marik- nothing i was just wondering something

nicole-ok then

nicole sits on the bed

marik-ummm....... nicole........

nicole-yea?

marik-do you want to do this ?  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
please R&R


	7. not yet

chapter7-not yet  
ok yea........as always don't own anything

----------------------------------------------------------  
nicole just stares at him

marik-nicole?

nicole-yea?

marik-i asked you a question i was wondering if you wanted to........

nicole-do this with you

marik-yea.

nicole-(sighs) marik.......(she sighs again) its not that i don't want to it just........

marik-you don't want to do this do you

nicole-i don't know

marik-how can you not know if you want to have sex or not

nicole-marik,

marik-just forget it never mind

marik walks toward the door

nicole-marik wait you promised me you won't do this again

marik turns around and walks back to her

marik-yea but i wouldn't have to do this again if you just said yes

nicole-marik, why the hell are you rushing me to do you!

nicole stands up

nicole- why the hell do you want to do me so badly

nicole just stares at him

she sighs

nicole-you know what forget it i'm just going to go back home

nicole walks toward the door

marik-nicole wait

marik grabs nicole

marik-you just don't understand

nicole-understand what? you want me to get in bed with you oh.. i perfectly get that

marik-ok.. you just.... (he sighs) nicole i really like you ok.. i want to be with you because you are amazing

nicole- yea so, i pretty much got that part

marik-i just want to get closer to you

nicole-marik you know that there are different ways to that

marik-yea i know........ it just

nicole-you don't want to do this trust me....... you want it to mean something right?

marik-of course

nicole-well then i don't know we just do other things to get to know each other better........ how's that sound?

marik-sounds fine by me

marik hugs nicole

marik-how about we go out and have fun

nicole-ok lets go

marik takes nicole out of the room and they go down the stairs

nicole-do you want to dance?

marik-yea sure come on

marik and nicole dance for a while

marik-come here

marik grabs nicole

marik-come on

marik takes nicole back into the room and locks the door

nicole-ummm marik what are you doing i thought we both agreed to....

marik-we are not doing anything don't worry

marik-come here

marik grabs nicole near the refrigerator and gives her a glass

marik opens the refrigerator and pours her champagne

marik-here you go

nicole-(chuckles)thanks  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
please R&R


	8. too much info

chapter8-too much info

yea about this chapter .......its pointless.............but oh well enjoy  
don't own anything  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
after the party they go home when they arrive

nicole-oh my god!!!!!

marik-what's wrong

nicole-i think i left my necklace at the club

marik-that's all

nicole grabs him

nicole-you don't understand that necklace was expensive i need it back my mother gave it to me

marik-why the hell were you wearing an expensive necklace to a club?

nicole-it matched my outfit

marik-ok come on

marik takes her back to club strawberry and they both walk in

nicole-wow there are still the same amount of people as before

marik-come on its probably in the room lets go

nicole follows marik to the room they were in

nicole tries to open the door

nicole-its locked

marik-let me try........... yep its locked

nicole-do you still have the key?

marik-yea actually i do ........... wow!

marik opens the door they both walk in

nicole walks toward the table

nicole-oh my gosh here it is

marik-now are you ok?

nicole-yea thank so much

nicole hugs him she puts her necklace in her purse

ohhhhh my goshhhhhh

nicole-ok what was that

marik-i'm not sure but i think it came from the other room

nicole-lets see what it is

marik opens the door

marik-oh my gosh holy shit

nicole-what's wrong?

nicole-ewwwwwwwwwwwww

greg-hmmmmmm oh hey guys i thought you 2 left

marik walks toward him

marik-we did

greg-ohh you guys came back....... cool

nicole walks near both of them then a girl comes out from out of the covers

-greggy, i want a drink can you get me one

marik and nicole just stare

greg-uhhh guys, this is.......

greg-wait a minute what was your name again?

-(sighs)my name is michelle it's nice to meet you

nicole-its nice to meet you 2

nicole looks disgusted

greg-ok then michelle how about you go back down stairs and finish your job

michelle- i don't want to i want to stay here your nice and warm and you taste good (she giggles)

greg-ok then how about you go get another bottle of champagne its next door

michelle- ok then

michelle gets out of the bed

nicole looks away but marik stares at her

michelle-do you want me to put something on before i go

greg- it doesn't matter your going to come back anyways

michelle-ok

michelle walks out of the room with almost nothing on besides her thong

nicole-ok then....that was more then we needed to see

greg-so marik...... what do you need?

marik-i was wondering if you knew where Zach is... but i can see that you are busy

greg-(chuckles) she is amazing isn't she

marik-ok.... you probably just met her

greg-you know me way to well dude

nicole-ok.... this is more then we need to know marik we should leave

marik-yea we should don't want to keep greg busy

greg-dude looks who talking its not like you haven't done something like this before

marik-yea but i mean at least i remembered her name

greg-how cares its a one-night stand anyways doesn't matter

michelle walks back into the room

michelle-greggy, i don't know which one you wanted so i took both is that ok

greg- yea sure

michelle crawls back in bed

greg-come here

marik-ok this is akward we are just going to leave

michelle-wait a min.

marik-what

michelle-i have a friend who has a huge crush you, if you are looking for somebody to do she would be perfect for you and she is a stripper so she'll do anything you want her to do

marik-thanks but...... no thanks

michelle-oh come on, she's really prett......

nicole-he said NO! ok?

nicole grabs marik

nicole-we're leaving

when they get back into marik's car

nicole-i can't believe that, that is gross??? ugh!!

marik-don't worry he's like that all the time

nicole-oh my gosh well, i guess i got my surprise for the day

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
please R&R


	9. can i go

chapter 9-can i go

i know you people are going to hurt me for skipping (read the 1st sentence of the story but........... i have to finish sooner or later) don't own anything just for the record  
--------------------------------------------------------------------  
after a while of dating marik and nicole got even closer and closer then on one day...

ring ring ring ring ring

marik-hello

greg-hey dude guess what

marik-what greg-i totally hooked you up man since tomorrow is your b-day i got your party at an amazing place

marik-really? where? don't tell me it's at some cheesy cheap bar like last year

greg-no i got to hook up your party at Club Rain

marik-your joking you hooking me up to that kind of club your joking

greg-nope i'm not but there is a downside to all of this

marik-what?

greg- you know Club Rain has the best drinks, dancers, strippers, and etc. right?

marik-yea so?

greg- well they also have topless dancers

marik-so?

greg-is nicole going to let you go well since..

marik-i'll ask her but i'm pretty sure she'll say yes

later that day during breakfast (while they were eating)

marik-nicole?

nicole-yea, marik what is it

marik-can i ask you something

nicole-yea sure what is it marik

marik-well yea today's my b-day and all

nicole-yea i know that

marik-well yea you see before i met you... me and the guys.. we would always go to the bar

nicole-yea so?

marik-well they want me to go this year too and i was wondering if you wanted me to go.... i mean if your going to let me go that is

nicole-what bar is it

marik -have you ever heard of Club Rain?

nicole-yes. and i also heard they have a lot of whores there too

marik-well, i guess...

nicole-do you want to go

marik-well if you don't want me to go i won't

nicole-it doesn't matter about me its your b-day

marik-i know i just don't want to make you unhappy that's all

nicole-well marik i really don't want you to go but since you usually do it.....

marik-ok then i won't go

nicole-marik!

marik-what you don't want me to go then i won't go i think i'll survive like i just said i just want you to be happy and not mad at me that's all

nicole-marik, that's sweet and all but if you really want to go then you should go even though i kind of had something planned for tonight

marik-then we'll do what you had plan its no big deal anyways

nicole-are you sure marik

marik-yes, i'm sure

nicole-ummm

marik-don't worry about it

nicole-ok then, but don't worry your b-day isn't going to be boring i have something really really special planned  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
please R&R


	10. this is your gift

chapter 10-this is your gift

yea i hope you enjoy (don't own anything)  
-------------------------------------------------  
on marik's b-day

nicole-happy b-day marik

marik-thanks nicole

nicole-here you go happy b-day

nicole gives him a little box and marik opens it and there's are a set of keys in it

marik-what are these

nicole-try and guess

marik-their keys

nicole-yea but for what

marik-i don't know a toy car

nicole-no look in the garage

both of them go to the garage and marik's sees a new motercycle

marik-wow, shit

nicole-do you like it?

marik-yea of course thanks sweetheart

they both hug

nicole-listen, marik i know you really wanted to go to Club Rain today but i bet you would like what i have planned

marik- ok then don't worry about it i'll like what ever you have planned

nicole-ok then

after the day went on.... at night about10:45pm...

marik-nicole where are you taking me?

nicole-just keep your eyes closed ok?

marik-yea yea

nicole-ok you can open now

marik opens his eyes and he sees a room with roses, flower petals, candles(basically romantic)

marik-nicole what is this

nicole-well since you are so use to doing romantic stuff for me i assume its my turn now

marik-ok your funny

marik is about to walk out the door but nicole grabs him

nicole-i'm serious

marik-and so am i this is weird

nicole-yea but marik... this isn't what i had planned come here

nicole takes marik's hand and goes near the bed and sits on it

nicole-marik i......well... i'm ready to do this..

marik just stares at her

nicole-marik... hello

marik-yea

nicole-ummm are we going to do this or what

marik-are you sure

nicole-yea i thought about it again and again and again and i'm positive that i'm ready

marik sighs

marik-nicole....

nicole-what's wrong i thought this is what you wanted

marik-yea, but i mean if your only doing this because it is my b-day i don't want you to

nicole-no! i had this planned for a while marik and i set it on this day on purpose

marik-so your positive you want to do this

nicole-yes.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
please R&R


	11. his turn

chapter 11-his turn

ok people, in the summary you can see the part where it says future lemons well guess what we are in the future and this is the chapter with lemons

you can skip if you like

please review  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
marik looks at the floor then....

marik-ok then, lets do this

nicole starts to smile

marik walks closer to her and plants a deep kiss on her and pushes her to make her lay down on the bed. still kissing her marik takes his hands and starts to unbutton her shirt then he takes it of and sees her bra.

nicole then pulls on marik's shirt and marik stops kissing her then takes of his shirt showing his nice body. nicole starts to giggle. marik starts kissing her again but this time he unbuttons her pants and pulls it off.

he sees her silk lace dark purple thong and bra and just stares at her

nicole-marik! stop staring at me

marik-sorry i just can't help my self your so pretty

nicole-that's not funny

after nicole says that he kisses her again and pushes her back down on the bed. Marik keeps kissing her then goes down her neck while taking off her bra.

nicole-wait!

marik-what's wrong

nicole-take off your pants

marik-ok fine

marik takes off his pants and nicole sees his blue and black boxers

Marik-now can i...

nicole-yes you can finish what you started

marik starts kissing her neck again and undo's her bra when he finally got it off he throws it to the other side of the room then takes a look at her perfect breast

marik-wow

nicole-what?

marik-beautiful

nicole-ok? are we going to talk the whole time we are doing this or are we......

marik-ok i'll shut up

marik then kisses below her neck going lower to her breast he then sucks on her breast and nicole is making moaning sounds

marik then moves to the next breast and sucks on that one then he goes down and gives her butterfly kisses until he reaches below the stomach

he then sees her thong and pulls them off and throws it on the other side of the room he then sticks his head in between her legs and starts licking

nicole starts moaning marik then takes his head out from bewtween her legs and he starts kissing her mouth again they keep french kissing for a while then....

nicole-marik i really need you in me NOW!

marik-are you sure

nicole-yes, i'm positive

marik-it might hurt since this is your first time

nicole-i don't care right now just DO IT!!

marik-ok. a little pushy

nicole-i'm sorry i just... i need you in me now please

marik-ok

nicole-wait a minute

marik-what's wrong

nicole-are you using a condom

marik-do you want me to use one

nicole-yea?!

marik-ok then

marik then reaches over her and opens a drawer and grabs a box of condoms he gets out of the bed

marik takes off his boxers and shows his large manhood nicole gasps

marik-what's wrong

nicole-nothing

nicole looks the other way blushing marik opens the box and takes one out and puts it on then goes back into bed with her and nicole is on the bottom and marik is on the top positioning himself

marik-are you ready?

nicole nods

marik takes nicoles hand and makes her grab his manhood nicole gasps

marik-ready?

nicole-yea

marik positons himself then slowly goes into her

nicole lets out a loud scream

nicole-ohhhhh!!!

marik still slowly pushing into her nicole starts to cry and marik notices and stops

marik-nicole are you ok?

nicole-yea i'm fine don't worry about me just keep going

marik-i'm not going to go if it's hurting you

nicole-just go please

marik-ok then

before he starts he wipes away her tears then he keeps pushing into her

when marik is done pushing he just waits a while so that it stops hurting her then takes his manhood out

marik-are you ready

nicole-yea

marik then thrust into her slowly at first then going into her harder and harder and harder

nicole then hits a huge orgasm

nicole-oh my god!!!!

marik then stops and lays next to her

marik-how that feel

nicole-wow

marik then puts his arm around her waist then takes one of his hands and slowly goes down into nicole's entrance and sticks two fingers into her

nicole moans marik stares at her he then adds another finger nicole then moans even louder then when marik is about to add another finger

nicole-marik please don't do this anymore it hurts too much....

marik-ok then i'll stop i got a better idea

marik then goes under the covers and again puts his head bewtween her legs and sticks his tongue up her.

nicole-oh my gosh marik!

nicole grabs his head and pushes him in more

nicole-please don't stop!

after a while marik gets out from under the covers

marik-how was that  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
please R&R


	12. her turn

chapter 12-her turn 

guess what the summary says future lemonS well here is the lemonS part

another chapter with lemons..............you can skip if you like

please Review  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------  
after a while of kissing nicole then pushes marik on the bottom

nicole-guess what its my turn you think you can have all the fun right? well guess again!

marik just stares at her

nicole then takes her hand and goes down under the covers and grabs his manhood and plays with it in her hand

nicole-so do you like that?

marik starts to moan

nicole smiles

nicole-i got an idea

she then goes under the covers at first marik didn't know what she was up to then he feel something wet touching his manhood

marik-nicole what are you doing

nicole doesn't answer then marik feels nicole sucking on his manhood really hard marik lets out a moan

then nicole gets back up above the covers and starts giggling

marik-you had fun?

nicole still giggling then nods yes marik stares at her then kisses her

marik-i think we should go to sleep now as he looks at the clock its 3am

nicole-ok(sadly)

marik-(holding her)we'll do this again i promise

nicole-ok (giggling)

marik and nicole then get ready for bed marik takes off his condom and nicole and marik both get robes put them on and then go into bed

marik-good night

nicole- good night

marik then shuts the light then he hears nicole giggling then he feels something touch his manhood

marik turns the light back on

marik-nicole

nicole-i'm sorry i can't help myself (giggling)

marik-(sighs)i'm going to put on my boxers you obviously can't control yourself

nicole-yes i can

marik- i'm not going to argue with you

he puts them on them goes back to bed

marik-good night

nicole-night

they then fell asleep marik holding nicole in his arms with a nice warm fuzzy feeling  
-------------------------------------------------  
please R&R


End file.
